Blackmail and Blahkura
by tenchaFUZEsango
Summary: Dear Temari, Remember how you always told me I should learn how to blackmail people better? Well guess what? I'll be sending my demands later. Love, Ino
1. Chapter 1 The Set Up

**CHAPTER 1**

YAMANAKA INO hurried out of the family flower shop and began to rush to the Konoha hospital.

"Ino come back as soon as you can! IT'S POKER NIGHT YOU KNOW!" Yelled her mother, in dire need of Ino to watch over the shop. Herself and her girlfriends would be gossiping and betting mindlessly their grocery money for the week.

Ino agreed and she was on her way. Ino was so focused she almost did not notice Shikmaru and Choji fussing over something. Shikamaru rested his back on a bench while looking up at the clouds. Choji was standing, holding a bag of potato chips.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE LAST CHIP! OHOHOOOHO NO MATTER HOW CLEVER! YOU SHALL NOT!" Choji ate the sour cream and onion chip with ravenous passion.

"Relax, Choji, you have another bag, right?" Shikamaru pulled another bag from Choji's bag. He noticed Ino standing and watching, "Oh, hey Ino. What are you doing around here?" Choji snatched the bag. "Choji…this is troublesome…when can I have some…?"

"I've got to go visit Sakura at the hospital!" Ino explained to Shikamaru.

"Oh, yeah, because of that weird jutsu thing…? Hope she doesn't snap at you…that would be…troublesome…CHOJI GIVE ME SOME CHIPS!" Shikamaru snatched the bag in frustration.

"She'd SNAP AT ME? WHAT DO YOU KNOW SHIKAMARU!" She leapt to strangle him, except he had food in his mouth so he started to choke. He released her grip so he could catch his breath.

"Ugh...so troublesome…" He paused to look at her for a moment as he coughed with a red face.

"What are you staring at! TELL ME!" Ino edged forcefully.

"Geez…you troublesome woman! You know that inner psyche that forced you out of Sakura's body? Apparently do to some complications; she can now randomly possess Sakura. I heard it from Naruto." Shikamaru ate more chips. Choji ate more chips. Ino took a chip as she thought, "Oh, by the way, the Hokage wants you to come by later for a mission. I'll be there too- around 7:30."

"Sure thing, Shikamaru…I'll see you later…I've got to visit Sakura…" Ino hurried off and left Shikamaru and Choji to their chips.

"Man, you've got to be careful around Ino, Shikamaru, she'll kill you." Choji inhaled more chips.

"Nah, she's alright…she has a good side…" Shikamaru returned to staring at the clouds and mindlessly munching potato chips with his best buddy.

"GET ME TO HARUNO SAKURA AND QUICK!"

"Sorry, at his time of day, only close friends and family." The nurse said.

"I'm like, her only friend besides Naruto! WHAT THE HECK? Tell her that YAMANAKA INO wants to see her!" Ino bossed as she had prowess in that area.

"You're not on the list. The only people on that list are her dad, Hatake Kakashi, Godaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Naruto." The nurse instructed her to leave/quiet down.

"Fine." Ino got in a sleeping position on one of their comfortable couches and possessed the nurse with her SHINENSHIN Jutsu. She read the file on Haruno Sakura with great interest. Ino released her hold and while the nurse was still disheveled, walked up to Sakura's hospital room.

"Hey, Sakura, what's the big idea in not putting me on your 'close friends' list?" Ino questioned as she entered the room. Naruto was there, but he was asleep in a chair.

"Sorry, I've been…out of it lately…Blahkura…you know?" Sakura waved a Sakura wave. It's that kind of wave she waves when she's worried about Sasuke. She wasn't really worried about Sasuke she was just thinking about Sasuke because soon she would be going on another mission to kidnap Sasuke and lug him back to Konoha.

"Blahkura?"

"She calls herself Blahkura. The Inner me does."

"Oh, okay…well you look fine, why do they still have you in the hospital?" Ino observed her pink-haired friend.

"Oh, because when right after Blahkura releases her control, I get extreme migraines. I get released in an hour, and I'm supposed to get a medicine from Tsunade that will help."

"Migraines. Fun. Since when are you and Naruto such close friends? You used to hate the guy." Ino pointed to Naruto snoozing peacefully in a chair.

"He's...matured…he's still spunky and full of energy, but he's sweet." Sakura blushed a bit.

"Oooooo-" Ino poked at Sakura.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. GEEz…" Sakura and Ino continued to pester each other about love for the next half hour. Sakura said stuff about Shikamaru.

Ino arrived at the Hokage's office around 7:34 p.m. To her surprise, Sakura was there reading a book. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and Choji were there as well.

"Alright, let's get started." Tsunade rested her chin on her crossed fingers. "Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, you are going to support Naruto, Sai, and Blahku- I mean, uh, Sakura, to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, dead or alive. Shikamaru is the leader. We have new information- and a map- that tells us where the hidden sound village has been moved to." Shikamaru took the map scroll.

"This is so troublesome…another Sasuke retrieval mission…Alright guys…we're going to meet up tomorrow just outside the gate…how about 1:30 p.m? That's pretty early…"

"Are you serious Shika- whatever your face, sunrise will allow us to have more time to travel." Sai explained with his superior knowledge of such things.

"Geez, Sai, his name is Shikamaru, he's your leader, be respectful!" Naruto flamed at the feminine looking Sai.

"Sure…so like, 4:30?" Shikamaru saw everybody agree and they dispersed to get ready for their mission.

Ino walked to the Ninja market to purchase supplies for her new mission. Extra kunai, food pellets, the works. Distracted by such an eventful day, she slammed right into a familiar ninja from the sand. The girl's glass vase split into sharp cuts of glass upon hitting the steel concrete.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, GOODNESS!" Temari rolled her eyes as Ino apologized. "You people from Konoha. Such terrible ninjas…So are you going to buy me a new one?"

"Uh…You know it's just as much your fault as it is mine! YOU RAN INTO ME!" Ino was just as troublesome as Temari. They were both bossy, loud, and crazy; Ino more than Temari.

"You know what? Why don't you buy it? I COULD always say that you mugged me, But I think that telling everyone that you like Shikamaru, or maybe even showing them this," Temari pulled out a picture of Ino doing naughty things.

"WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL PICTUTRE! I'll pay $10 bucks, gosh! What are you even doing in Konoha?" Ino was lead into a store by the evil and Blackmailing Temari of the Sand. That picture was indeed false…was Temari using some kind of Jutsu?

"Oh, recreational visit, because Gaara's being so moody…Being the Kazekage and all… " Temari seemed nicer now that she was talking about her daily life.

Ino wanted to Blackmail Temari to get out of this mess. She needed that extra ten dollars for Nutri-Grain Bars! THEY'RE THE BEST! But what to say…

"You know I could just run away right now because THAT PICTURE IS FALSE. I could say that you invaded Konoha on a spy mission and stole my money!" Ino burst.

"Learn how to Blackmail, you suck so bad it insults me. Hand over the $15 bucks and I'll give you the picture." Temari held out her hand. Ino paid up, and was given the fake picture.

"What's the stupid vase for anyway?" Ino pointed at the see through emerald vase. Temari smiled a gushy smile.

"It's for my boyfriend in Suna. He's so lazy and easily amused. He'll just look through it all day long."

"That's like Shikamaru. He'll just sit and stare at the clouds all day. You like guys like him, Temari? Ha." Ino turned to go leave, and Temari flared with a bit of annoyance.

"Where do you get off?" Temari yelled.

"Geez, sorry if I IMPOSED, you dirty little blackmailing…" Ino stopped herself, and saved the aggression for tomorrow's mission. "Wait for tomorrow, Ino…" she told herself.

"What's tomorrow? Hmm?" Temari pried.

"I HAVE A MISSION GO AWAY YOU WEIRDO I HAVE TO GET UP EARLY AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE." Ino stormed out of store and puffed and huffed to buy her kunai and shuriken but not her Nurti-Grain. Oh, not the apple-cinnamon delicious Nutri-grain bars. Life is woe.

The 6-man team met on the outskirts of Konoha in the wee hours of the morning. Everybody woke up and got there late.

"Together this time, Naruto! Believe it!" Sakura blahed to Naruto who just sort of looked at her strange.

"Yeah...um...believe it..." Naruto turned to Shikamaru who seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma.

"So troublesome...where's Choji?" Shikamaru observed. Everybody looked around...LIKE SHIKAMARU WOULD SAY THAT IF CHOJI WASN'T THAT CLOSE.

"He's out with a cold." Temari appeared with!TTTTemprAAAturEEE! and with a note in her hands. She gave it to the leader, Shikamaru, whom was now a Jonin and school teacher...I think. Shikamaru read the note and sighed. Ino noticed this transaction.

"Oh?" Ino sassed.

"Really." Temari glared and tried to be sassy.

"Oh _really?_" Ino sassed masterfully.

"Yes. Really." Temari finalized noting that she had been defeated and shamed, "You'll need me, because if I'm right you guys will be passing through Suna and its sandstorm season."

"So you're asking to replace Choji?" Shikamaru thought for a brief moment, "Naruto, Sakura, Sai, me, Ino and Temari...Alright, let's get going."

"What if we run into trouble? I was looking forward to one of your super plans, believe it!" Naruto gazed at Shikamaru who sighed.

"Well...we won't really be in any real danger until we reach the sound village...and the sound five are like, dead, soooo..." The leader answered in boredom. Naruto nodded, but he was a bit on the low. Hey, even I wanted Shikamaru to have an amazing plan. Except I for the fact that I couldn't think of one. 

Sakura had no idea what they were talking about because last time, she was being a Blahkura and wasting every body's time. She just assumed that Shikamaru came up with cool plan last time. BUT OBVIOUSLY IT FAILED BECAUSE SASUKE ISN'T BACK YET. So Blahkura has no respect for Shikamaru what-so-ever. 'He's lazy, and even if they say he's smart, I'M probably smarter than him.' thought Blahkura.

"Is everybody ready to go? Let's leave now." Everybody either nodded or said something that indicated that they were ready. Except Blahkura who just glared at Shikamaru.

Everybody took off in high speeds leaping from tree top to tree branch in that way that they do it. It was cool.

"There will be three opponents-" Shikamaru started his plan, "Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. Each one is formidable- especially Orochimaru.But since he is at a weakness due his jutsu being about expire, he should be alright. But do not let your guard down. I'm assigning 2 people to fight him Temari, and Ino." Temari fidgeted and Ino just said,

"Roger, Shikamaru."

"ALRIGHT! THE SUPER PLANS!" Naruto frilled with excitement.

"Next is Kabuto. Sakura and I will fight him-"

"But shouldn't I fight Sasuke? He's MINE you know." Blahkura blahed.

"From what Naruto told me, he is very large and your bonus would normally be to persuade him. But since he cannot be persuaded, you're left with you medical abilities to heal Naruto. He doesn't really need that because, well, he already heals fast. So, where you'll be most needed is fighting Kabuto because he's a medical ninja like yourself. If he uses some sort of weird jutsu on me, you could help me dispel it because you are knowledgeable in that aspect." Blahkura refused to accept defeat but had to because Shikamaru moved on,

"Finally, Naruto and Sai will take on Sasuke. Anybody who finished their own fight will join this fight no matter what. Does that settle you, Sakura?" Sakura nodded while pouting.

"Everybody, watch for my new Jutsus! Uzumaki style, believe it!" Naruto bragged smoothly.

"I've been looking forward to seeing what you wasted so much time on, Naruto." Sai pestered.

"C'mon, let's pick up the pace." Temari yelled as she leapt faster. Everybody followed her as she jumped faster into the thicket.


	2. Chapter 2 Lose your Breath

**CHAPTER 2**

"Let's rest in this thicket for the night." Temari landed in a clearing surrounded by bamboo. Everybody followed her in doing so. They set up camp by letting lie their sleeping futons down and lay down to rest.

"You know I'm not really that sleepy." Naruto said absentmindedly.

"Neither am I." Blahkura replied drowsily.

"Let's play a game or something." Ino was half asleep.

"I've never played a game before. Let's do it." Sai was the only one really awake besides Naruto.

"What to play..."

"Something that's not troublesome..." Shikamaru was the first one asleep.

"Howa-howa 'bout..uhm uhh...Lose your breath?" Ino 's eyelids where beginning to cripple.

"How do you play that?" Temari sort of snorted to keep herself awake.

"Well...it's goonnaaaa be better..'cause we're all tired. See...you, uhm..what you doo is...say something or do something...and if someeeeooone GASPS Then they're out. Getting mad or having any kind of reaction...uhmm uhh...gets you out first...I'll go firsssttt...hmmm...Sakura likes..." Ino directed her first attack on Sakura. You could see a bead of sweat on her large forhead," Sasuke."

When Sakura didn't do anything, Ino realized that such a thing was no longer true. She had not wasted a turn, though. Sakura ALWAYS likes someone, and THAT is her weak point...but who?

"Is it my turn now?" Sakura drowsily stuck her finger up in the air. "ALL right. TEMARI" Blahkura actually sounded drunk, "Saved Shikamaru." Shikamaru woke up abruptly.

"Huh?" He mumbled something about being troublesome.

"YOU'RE OUT SHIKAMARUUUU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA." Blahkura jumped up to do a victory lap around the campsite." YOU LOST YOUR BREATH I WIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now Sakura gets to go again because she was YAWN SUCcessful."

"HINATA IS OBBBBSSESSSED WITH NARUUTToOO, SHE'S SUCH A LOSER, OMG." Naruto was greatly offended but he didn't want to lose. This was unacceptable of Sakura. Sai seemed to notice this.

"HAG WOMAN, I do not know who this Hinata is but you have offended Naruto. I MUST PROTECT HIS BONDS!" Sai flew up and Slapped Blakura silly. He even took off his hobo gloves. Blahkura stood there for a minute. "I have lost. But it's just a 'game' right?"

"Yes Sai, it's jj-ust a uh, game. B-But DANG IT, I was hoping you'd get Sakura out for m-me. SUCKURA goes again." Ino yawned.

"HAHA." Blahkura stuck out her tongue. Naruto was frustrated. He must get Sakura out to avenge Sai and Shikamaru, BELIEVE IT!

Ino had a great idea of who Sakura liked now.

"EEEEEEIIINNNOOOOOOOOO. Hehehe, yoouuuuuuu..." Blahkura cocked her slightly disheveled eyebrows at Ino who simply scratched her neck, "YOU WERE CRAZY POPULAR WITH EVERYBODY BUT...YOU ATE APPLES AND SOUR CREAM WITH YOUR SANDWICHES AT HOME!" Ino almost burst out in tears...laughing. So that was her plan? Even Sakura had a brain at 1:00 am in the morning. Making her laugh...how clever. After a minute, nobody reacted so Ino resumed the game.

"Naruto's turn."

"Sakura-KUN is So ugly with her big' ol billboard brow...the real reason she's so mean to Hinata is 'cause she's IN LOVE WITH ME." Sakura buckled and shivered. She almost lost her breath."But you're only in love with ME 'Cause Sasuke's gone, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto FLAMED WITH PASSION Sakura grew angrier with each flame. Vengeance from Vengeance! She would have to wait to destroy Naruto. A minute passed signaling the next turn.

"Temari-your turn."

Temari wanted to get the wild card out first. Naruto may act stupid, but she knew not to underestimate him. But how to eliminate him...?

"Naruto...and Gaara...now that I mention it...Gaara ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT YOU...You changed his life Naruto...you're a real inspiration...maybe you could teach Sakura over there a thing or two..." Temari tried to kill two birds with one stone. Naruto almost blurted and busted but swallowed his boastful words painfully. Sakura held her burning fury inside. A minute passed with the true competitors in it for real. Ino, Naruto, Temari, and Blahkura, who will win?

"Umm...now...YAWNNN...uhhhmm we'll go in a circle. I'll uhm...what's the words...bbbeeiiin. Beuhjin. sturt. START." Ino's eyes had purple rings. Fatigue was beginning to set in, "Sakura USED to like Sas-" Blahkura was picking her nose."-uke...but she has a new little obsession...eaating her huuhhhh BOoGERSSS I meann uh...saying BUHLIEEVE it and SOBBING FOR HER new CRUSH...eww...ugh...Boogoer woman...NARUTO! **SAKURA IS DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH NARUTO!**" INO yelled at the top of her lungs

"WHAT! THAT'S BOOGERR I MEAN BOGUS!" Blahkura flung a booger at Temari because she was so focused on Ino.

"You lose, Sakura!" Ino had bested her rival, but she wasn't really sure how it worked.

"Oh, BUGGA!" Blahkura pouted and moved her sleeping bag next to Sai's instead if Naruto's. But Sai was next to Naruto, so she was just in between them. Ino, Temari, and Naruto were having a stare off. Naruto had never really won a game in his life, Ino had a little riff with Temari, and Temari was representing the Sand.

"My turn again." Ino was somewhat awake now."Temari ditched me at the supermarket to secretly talk with Shikamaru about **things **Who knows about her new BOYFRIEND, Layed-back...I WONDER, DON'T YOU NARUTO?"

Temari had a bead of sweat go down her face. Naruto was close to saying something but didn't. Time passed at a turtle's pace- slow but steady.

"My turn, believe it..." Naruto had a grin,"We can do stuff too, right?" Ino nodded. That was close."SEXY JUTSU!" THERE WAS A PUFF OF SMOKE BEHIND THE VEIL

Some hot looking guy resembling Shikamaru appeared.

"MENDOKSE... 3" INO AND TEMARI GASPED WITH RED FACES! THEY HAD LOST THEIR BREATHHHHHHH. Naruto then returned to his regular, still beautiful self, and exclaimed, "I WIINNNNNNN YOU TWO LOST YOUR BREATH! I REAL SHINOBI USES INFORMATION TO HIS ADVANTAGE! YOU BOTH LOVE SHIKAMARU!"

"I DO NOT. You know what? Fine. Naruto wins. I'm going to sleep." Ino really wanted to beat Temari, too. A tie...pashaw. She'll get Temari NEXT TIME.

"What a stupid game..." Temari pouted as she covered he face with her sleeping bag. Naruto went sleep with a victorious smile... TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3 Rat Race to Suna

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto in any shape or form. :'( or "Walla Walla boom baby" **

**from the emperors new groove. And to the person on theotaku that drew the blackmail **

**picture and inspired this story. YOU ROCK! **

**CHAPTER 3**

The group continued to move through the forest the following morning. Everything

was weird because Sakura had a throbbing headache, and Ino and Temari were

avoiding eye-contact with Shikamaru even while he was talking. Shikamaru figured

everybody was acting strange because of the game last night. Shikamaru asked

Naruto for some information on the situation.

"Hey, Naruto, what happened to Sakura, Ino, and Temari last night? They're acting

troublesome...!" Shikamaru poked Naruto for his attention.

"I did the sexy jutsu to look like you and they totally lost it! Sakura was possessed

by Blahkura last night, so there's no way she WOULDN'T have a headache, believe it.

Oh and by the way, Ino and Temari are obsessed with you." Naruto said bluntly with

no expression. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Stop exaggerating, Naruto. You called it the sexy jutsu because it makes

something not sexy, appear sexy." He finalized. He shot a look Temari and Ino's

way. They looked like beets. "Like I said, if you transformed into Ino in a bikini I'd be

a tomato, too." Naruto looked satisfied by Shikamaru's reply. They picked up the

pace as the smell of Sand grew stronger.

UGLY LITTLE THINGS AREN'T THEY?   
L8TER

There was a rustle in the leaves. Be on your guard, NARUTO's PARTY! There was

silence as Shikamaru halted his movement. Everybody stopped as the tree branches

bristled the leaves.

"Ugh...my head..." Sakura could no longer stand, because she felt like she was

having a stroke. The earth rattled...the rocks were skipping...

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled,"Protect Sakura!"

"You don't need need to say it, believe it! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto

made 4 clones- three surrounded Sakura, while him and the last one prepared to

attack. Temari pulled out the First moon on her fan, Sai pulled out his paint brush

and began painting a wolf, Ino and Shikamaru stood near each other as ex-

teammates. Sai threw a kunai into the bushes.

"Ouch" said a voice. A kunai came out of the trees and grazed Sai on his shoulder.

"What the...?!" He exclaimed in pain.

Suddenly... The wave came. It was loud and powerful...It was...

"RATS?!?!" Ino cried as she jumped onto a tree branch. Shikamaru followed and so

did Temari. Naruto clone #1 grabbed Sakura and pulled her up as well. The beady

red eyes of the rats followed them and climbed the trees.

The rats jumped from Naruto and Sakura's tree to Shikamaru and Ino's tree. More

followed them up the tall tree.

"Uh..." Ino thought for a moment.

"Ino be prepared to jump off!" Shikamaru pulled an explosion tag from his satchel.

Shikamaru stabbed the tree with the explosive kunai and they both leaped away as

the tree exploded. It seemed futile as there were just TOO MANY RATS! The Naruto

clones protecting Sakura were stabbing at the rats as they crawled up the tree.

"Hehe...They're FINSHED!!" Temari decked out the Third Moon. With one swing oof

the Fan, she sickled away both trees and Rats alike. "Wallawalla Boom Baby!"

Temari yelled, hoping to impress Shikamaru with her prowess. (yeah right) All of a

sudden, twice as many rats burst into the clearing. Temari hung her head in

shame. Hehehe.

Sai finished drawing his wolf. It appeared in a puff of smoke. As soon as it saw all

the rats barreling towards it, it ran away into the forest whining. Naruto tried his

shadow clone jutsu again. 30 clones popped up and started attacking the rats while

shouting, "BELIEVE IT!" It was a deafening cry. When he stopped, the rats were all

gone.

"Yes!" he yelled. But he yelled too soon. 5 times the rats thundered into the clearing.

"Dang" Ino shouted. Suddenly Shikamaru remembered the Shika-Ino part of

Shikainocho formation. He whispered in Ino's ear the plan because it was too loud with

all the rats to talk normally. Temari noticed this transaction and grimaced. Ino gave him a

thumbs up. She took out a kunai and threw it into the trees where they had heard

the,"Ouch!" when Sai had thrown the kunai.

"Ouch DANGIT!!" Came the voice and a ninja jumped out into the clearing preparing to

attack! "Quick Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru cast the shadow towards the unsuspecting

ninja. Once he had him in his grasp, Ino used her valentine jutsu and called, "Shikamaru!

take care of my body!" Her body slumped down and Shikamaru caught it before it hit the

ground. Temari pouted. Ino did a quick jutsu from the enemy ninja's body and all the rats

disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"PHEW" Everyone sighed. "Thanks Ino and... Shikamaru" said Sakura gratefully. She

remembered her medicine and took a swig. Temari sulked as Shikamaru and Ino high-

fived. Darn that Ino...THE GREAT TEMARI CANNOT LOSE AGAINST... _HER!!!_

They then continued on to the land of the sand: Suna.

We love reviews!

Tencha and Sango OUT!


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch and Stranger Danger

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENCHA!!! LOOK! I UPDATED?!? AREN'T YOU HAPPY!?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…**

**Sango: THAT'S A LIE!! WE OWN THE UNIVERSE AND ALL ITS SPOILS!!!**

**Tencha**: Yay for our next chapter!

**Sango: **Yay indeed!

Chapter 4

The gang arrived in Suna just before a big sandstorm started. Temari quickly led them to

her house for shelter. It was a nice house made of adobe bricks, and the inside was

painted a light blue. There were only a few pictures, mostly of her mother. Everyone

placed their stuff in their respective rooms, 2 of which had once belonged to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey, anyone want a drink of water?" Temari asked the thirsty group. They all nodded and jugged down several glasses worth. Sakura acted as if it were whiskey and drunkenly threw her glass at Temari's head. She was quite angry with Blahkura, and they ended up getting in a brawl. Blahkura used, 'BORE YOU TO DEATH BY CRYING NO JUTSU!!!' This gave Temari a great urge to send her out into the sandstorm. Shikamaru eventually broke up the fight by saying it was really immature. Temari blushed during this strange silence.

Naruto, Sai and Ino attemped to shove Blahkura's medicine in her mouth which posed to be difficult. Ino held her down, Sai put it in and Naruto distracted her. The medicine worked, but it would take a while before completely ridding Blahkura from Sakura's mind for the time being. Everyone was tired, so they just sat around in silence while Blahkura twitched.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto to Temari, breaking the odd rift the fight caused.

"Yeah, but you'll have to make some yourself, I have stuff to do." Temari replied, trying to sound important. She was being important to impress Shikamaru, WHOM SHE ABSOLUTELY ADORED.

"Anyone else want some while I'm at it?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… I'm kind of… hot from this…miGRAINE… to have some" Blahkura said drunkenly as she lie in a soft chair as if it was obvious. But you see, this was odd because it was actually very cold out due to the heavy winds. Everyone else said,

"Sure, I'll have some," Naruto sweat dropped and added more ramen into a larger pot.

"Can I have a little help then?

"I'll help." Ino offered her assistance. "In fact, why don't me and Naruto just make lunch because it's almost noon anyway."

"Well it had better be delicious, Ino pig!" Blahkura demanded.

"Actually Ino's cooking is really great. When my Dad invites her family to dinner, she usually helps my mom." Shikamaru said to Blahkura. Temari fumed.

"Everything except the tea." Ino admitted as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Does your mom make you do it? "Temari said, appalled.

"Haha, I usually volunteer because I love to cook 3!" Ino smiled.

"Oh ok, good; I thought she yelled at you or something." Shikamaruto said.

"Nope!" Ino said cheerily and went into the kitchen to help Naruto. The two were very loud in the kitchen; whatever the two were making, it was obvious it was complicated. Ino wouldn't stop yelling at Naruto.

------------------------------------------

"Yay. Good food." said Sai happily, or at least as happy as he can get.

"Good!" Said Ino, satisfied.

"Who made the ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Both of us, but mostly Naruto," Ino replied.

"Wow, Naruto, this is great!" She told Naruto, then took another fork full.

"Well if you eat a lot of ramen, you have to know how to make it, Believe it!"

Ok. Enough about lunch.

After the sandstorm, everyone went to the marketplace thingy to stock up on supplies to continue "MISSION: SASUKE".

At the Marketplace

"Lets split up into groups," bossed Temari, "Then we'll meet back here in an hour. K?" She pointed to Sakura and Ino, "You two stock up on food for, oh say, 3 days. That should be enough." Sakura and Ino nodded and took off. "Naruto and Sai, you guys should get some new weapons. Think about your opponents, than decide what kind of weapons would be the most effective against them. For instance, don't get anything that has to do with snakes if you are fighting Orochimaru," Temari lectured. "Got it?"

Everyone kind of yawned and moaned, not willing to get in a fight or oppose Temari because she obviously looked pissed off.

"Ok, Shika-kun," said Temari sweetly, "I noticed that one of our tents had a hole in it so we need to trade it in for a new one. And oh yeah, I need a new sleeping bag."

"What wrong with your old one?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's full of sand," she said. Shikamaru looked at her strangely.

"What?" Temari tensed her face.

"Nothing…" he sighed and mumbled, "This is so troublesome…"

After Temari and Shikamaru were finished shopping, Temari led Shikamaru to another part of the market place.

"Uh, Temari?.."

"Yes?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"It's time to go meet the others."

"Oh. _Riiiiiight_," Temari said. She started walking. BUT… She had an evil and devious plan. One to hook Shikamaru forever! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!! TEMARI GETS THE JOB DONE! Just kidding.

Pretty soon Shikamaru started to notice that this wasn't the way they came.

"Where are we going Temari?" he asked.

"Oh, we're just taking a shortcut," Temari said laughing facedly.

"Ok…." Shikamaru said doubtfully. Soon they came upon a dark alley.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I do! Silly Shika-kun!" she said, laughing facedly again. Shikamaru was starting to get scared. Who wants to wander around with a deranged Temari all day?

"This is a dead end", Shikamaru stated.

"I know." Temari walked closer to him with a gleam in her eye that kinda freaked him out. He started to back up carefully.

"Temari?" he said uncertainly. She bent forward, leaning closer and closer until she "accidentally" tripped over her left foot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahaha. Cliff Hanger! **

**Tencha: We shall try to update soon. It is verrry difficult for us to type all this up. I know. We're wimps. Oh well. Sorry for not updating since about, oh say, last year. We've been doing other stuff. Track, Tennis, Soccer, Basketball. The usual. So. The point is, we will try to update more.**

**Sango: Tencha's always reminding me to write…I hope we can finish this story! I need to stop being lazy… **


End file.
